Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends
is the title of the VS team-up movie between ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, which premiered on January 18th 2014. As has been the standard for the past four VS movies, the protagonists of Ressha Sentai ToQger make their debut in this film as well. Synopsis Both TyrannoRanger and AbaRed suddenly appear before the Kyoryugers and explain of a great enemy that threatens them, the Space War God Borudosu. Boldos will use the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who uses the power of dinosaurs, creating Neo-Grifforzer and Neo-Geildon. He also resurrects Enter and Escape, whom the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters had fought, during the process. Villains spanning generations unite into a single evil force! The Kyoryugers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Go-Busters, and the "Greatest Trap ever seen on Earth" is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs, and the death of your best friends? Now, the Kyoryugers must try and use the "True Brave".http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/kyoryuger-vs-go-busters-film-plot-revealed.html Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: This movie can only take place between Brave 36 and Brave 37. Torin appearing as Kyoryu Silver places this movie after Brave 36. Chaos appearing places this movie before Brave 38, before Chaos leaves and place Dogold in charge. This movie cannot takes place after Chaos' return in Brave 40 due to the lack of Endolf. *Ressha Sentai ToQger: The earliest this movie could take place for the ToQgers is following ''Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced ''as Right did not join the recently-assembled team until the first episode and the first three episodes all followed directly on from each other due to two-straight cliffhanger explanations by Conductor and Ticket regarding their scenario. Characters 'Main teams' Kyoryugers Go-Busters 'Other Teams' Zyurangers Abarangers And Introducing the ToQgers Allies *Dantetsu Kiryu *Takeshi Kuroki *Cheeda Nick *Yayoi Ulshade Villains *Space War God Burodosu **Neo-Grifforzer **Neo-Geildon **Enter **Escape **Golem Soldiers **Barmia Soldiers **Buglars *Deboth Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **Raging Knight Dogold **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Zorima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kyoryuger equipment: *ToQger equipment: Suit actorsTheatrical pamphlet *Kyoryu Gold, MammothRanger: *TyrannoRanger: *AbaRed: *AbareBlue: Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Igeranodon **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Allomerus + Beyonsmo, Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Violet - *Kyoryu Silver - *TyrannoRanger - Zyuranger *AbaRed - Abaranger *AbareBlue - Abaranger *Core Go-Busters - Go-Busters Norikae Changes *ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink *ToQ 2gou - Red *ToQ 3gou - Blue *ToQ 4gou - Yellow *ToQ 5gou - Green Notes *Following on from ''Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, this is the second team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Kyoryugers and the Go-Busters fought together in Super Hero Taisen Z, the three Go-Busters fought with the five-man Kyoryuger team alongside the Gokaigers and several Kamen Riders and while Beet J. Stag made a cameo after Kyoryu Gold and battle with . **In addition, the Kyoryugers first appeared in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and, unlike the previous three pre-series cameo debuts, it featured Kyoryu Red appearing before Red Buster and Gokai Red, with the two red heroes taking their leave before the other Kyoryugers appeared, making this the third time Kyoryu Red and Red Buster have met (discounting the Hand-Off shown at the end of the Final Mission of Go-Busters). *This is the first actual reappearance of the all Zyurangers as played by their actors since the end of their series. Geki appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai through stock footage/audio and some brief new shots, all in costume, while Burai appeared with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai to Gai Ikari in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, also only in a costumed only appearance. Only Geki and Goushi reappeared before this played by their actors, Geki in Super Sentai World (only a new voice performance over costumed footage) and Goushi in The Day of Battle. *With all 3 dinosaur teams accounted for, this movie features every Tyrannosaurus (Geki, Ryouga, Daigo), Triceratops (Dan, Yukito, Amy), and Pteranodon (Mei, Ranru, Utsusemimaru) themed Ranger in Super Sentai history. **However, aside from the Kyoryugers, only Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume. **Also, Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger to make an appearance, since Burai and Mikoto are deceased. **Lastly, Asuka is also absent from the film, though this can be attributed to the fact that he is an additional member and not a primary member of the Abaranger team. He could have returned to Another Earth using his child Mikoto's ability to transport him from Dino Earth. As a result, Torin is the only Brachiosaurus themed Ranger to appear in this movie. *Unlike the previous two Vs. movies (Gokaiger vs. Gavan and Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger), this film's title does not follow the format (current series' full name) vs. (previous series' full name): The Movie, instead it goes back to (current series' full name) vs. (previous series) along with a subtitle as with the previous two Vs. movies before them (Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger and Goseiger vs. Shinkenger). *This is the first film where the pre-series cameo occurred post-credits. *The effect used for the Norikae Change during the ToQger's cameo is different to the one used in Ressha Sentai ToQger, indicating that this hadn't been decided upon during production of this film. **Also the spelling of the team's name is different as it spelled "Tokkyuger", before the official spelling is confirmed. *Gokai Red was mentioned by Hiromu when he thanked Daigo for helping them. *As the Deboth Knights perform their conjoined attack on the Go-Busters, the other 2 Buddy Roids were briefly seen when they are forced to cancel their Powered Custom transformation. *This movie has the least number of replaced actors for a film with more than 2 teams: Out of all 5 teams and 25 transformed Rangers (26 if Yayoi is counted as an untransformed Ranger), only Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow) is not played by her original actress. The Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito appear out of costume while the rest of the Zyurangers and the ToQgers are at least voiced by their original actors. *During the transformation scene, Geki receives a Heisei/Neo Heisei era style transformation similar to Adam Park's Once A Ranger morph. This was probably done to match up with the other two modern day Dinosaur Sentai teams. When they do transform and declare themselves, the Kyoryugers go first, then the Abarangers then the Zyurangers go last. *Although Yayoi appears in this movie, she remains untransformed throughout. External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts